This invention concerns an adjusting device for a screen of a computer, particularly combining a keyboard and a screen with the adjusting device, enabling the screen pulled back and forth by two bottom bars moved out of and in the keyboard to increase dimensions of the keyboard sitting on a table so that the computer may be sit more stably on the table. And at the same time, the screen is pivotally connected with two support bars so that the screen may be adjusted in its angle to the keyboard.
Conventional computers, especially having a small size as shown in FIG. 7, are made portable to be carried. They generally have a keyboard and a screen connected pivotally with each other so that the screen may be swung up for use from a collapsed position. However, the dimensions of the keyboard is the contact dimensions to sit on a table. When the screen is swung up to stand sloping to rearward, the gravitational center will move rearward, and if the contact dimensions of the keyboard with the table is not enough to support the screen, the screen with the keyboard or the computer may fall back, and may be broken or worse. And chances are that a user has to adjust sitting pose so as to view the screen better, moving his/her body, resulting in fatigue of the body in case of long use.